


i will always think about you

by evenmyneck (stopmopingstarthoping)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Post-Break Up, Wistful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28487691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopmopingstarthoping/pseuds/evenmyneck
Summary: Long after they've moved on, a chance encounter.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Edelgard von Hresvelg
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	i will always think about you

"You're a spoiled trust fund baby," she says, like it will change the fact that he's just broken her chest apart with this song.

He grins, a side slant made of charm and jagged glass with all the edges pointed at himself, and unslings his guitar, then looks at his feet. 

"Yeah." It's an agreement, an acknowledgment that this doesn't fix anything, that they can't go back in time, that they might not want to.

She watches red waves tumble forward and in her mind's eye sees her own hand reach out to touch them. But only in her imagination. Here in this shitty bar he's on the other side of a yawning canyon, beyond a hundred things they've done and said that neither of them can take back. 

She turns to leave, and the three syllables of her name trip out of his lips and tangle in her steps, draw her back.

"Yes?" It's poised, and guarded; it would have been perfect if not for her little catch of breath after the word. She curses it; curses the way his earnest gaze makes her think of the days when she'd first noticed him.

"Thanks."

**Author's Note:**

> Someone mentioned on Twitter that nothing should be "too short" to post on AO3 and I agreed, so I'm posting some of my shorter tweetfics here!


End file.
